Metroid Fusion Trilogy
Game *Name = Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade (Also known as Metroid Fusion 2) *Kana = メトロイドフュージョンレネゲード *Rōmaji = Metoroido Fyūjon Renegēdo *Composer(s) = Daisuke Ishiwatari, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano *Platform(s) = Wii U/Nintendo Switch *Release date(s) = Wii U JPN: July 10th, 2015, Wii U US: October 4th, 2015, Switch WW: TBA 2018 *Genre(s) = 3rd Person/1st Person Adventure, Hack n Slash, Shooter *Mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer *Rating(s) = CERO: B, ESRB: T 'Metroid Fusion Trilogy' Metroid Fusion Trilogy is an Limited Edition variant of Fusion Renegade, and Includes 3D-HD Remakes of Both Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Other M (Which is now Renamed to Metroid Fusion 0: Other M). Both games use the same engine as Renegade and also use Different Soundtracks (Though some songs are either Remixed or Reused). Below are a list of Differences in the games In Metroid: Other M *Rather than taking place a Month after the events of Super Metroid, the time gap is now changed to a year. Because of this, Samus' portrayal is different than the original, which was a major criticism in Other M due to her PTSD being overplayed. **a Majority of Samus' inner dialogue is cut, or rewritten to be more accurate to both the timeskip, and her tweaked personality. *Samus' Model is completely redone to be more accurate to her other appearances, Her Power suit is now that of Prime 1/Super Smash Bros. Brawl and her Zero suit is a Modified Smash for Wii U Model. **Upon Playing New Game Plus, The Original Powersuit From Other M can be selected as a skin for Samus (Albeit it's actually the Model from Smash for Wii U). **The Fusion Suit can also be used as a Skin in New Game Plus, both suits however, do not effect the animated Cutscenes for obvious Reasons. *Voice acting is Almost completely redone and uses the same English dub as Dread for returning characters, the only returning actor is Anthony Higgs, though he has new Dialogue. *A lot of the OST has been replaced with music from the Prime Trilogy, such as the Space Pirate theme. The Final Boss themes are also changed, among others. *Samus' Varia suit Malfunctions in the Pyrosphere and doesn't recover until the Fight with Goyagma, rather than her "Not activating it until Adam tells her to" like in the Original. *Due to the Changed Engine, Samus can now move around in first Person mode **The Scan visor returns as well, so forced detective sections can now be skipped/made easier. *The HUD is changed to resemble Renegade's, because of this, Energy does not recover like in Other M. **To Compensate, more Energy tanks can be found around the bottle ship. *The Flashback Cutscene retelling Samus' final battle against Mother Brain is now Playable, and now serves as the game's tutorial. *Beams no Longer Stack, but can be switched out at any time like in Prime **Beam effects however do stack, such as phasing through walls (As it is needed for certain parts of the game) *The Battle Against MB, which was Originally a Interactive Cutscene, is now a full fledged Boss Fight, and serves as the True Final Boss of that game. In Metroid Fusion *Voice acting is now given to the characters, though despite having a small cast, the Actors from Regegade and Other M carry over. *The SA-X's A.I. is Heavily Modified, and is made to serve more of a Threat when Samus is Discovered. **In all of her Encounters, if Discovered, the SA-X will Chase the Player no matter where they go, taking full ability of Samus' Upgrades. Therefore, it can chase Samus underwater, and even into Save Rooms and Recharge Rooms. The Only way to Escape the SA-X, is to somehow distract it, hide from it until it gives up and leaves the Room, or Enter a Navigation Room (As the Doors Lock upon entering it). **After the Destruction of Restricted Laboratory, unlike the original game, Samus will discover Multiple SA-X patrolling the Station. They pose less of a Threat due to Samus' Upgrades at that point, but will still chase her if spotted, and will even call for backup from the others on the Ship. *A hidden Sector 7 can be discovered before the Samus goes to the Operations Room, within it hosts the Game's Superboss, Similar to Other M's Battle with Phantoon. *More Bosses where added in certain sections of the game to compensate for the new game engine, such as a more Mutated Arachnus-X that grants the Boost Ball, and a Rhedogian-X that grants Seeker Missiles. In Both Games Metroid Fusion (メトロイドフュージョンレネゲード Metoroido Fyūjon Renegēdo), also known as Metroid Fusion 2 is a sequel to Metroid Fusion, as well as the last game chronologically in the Metroid Timeline. In a rather odd approach, the gameplay style is a hybrid of previous Metroid titles, such as Zero Mission, Prime, and Other M.